


I'll Be Here

by mannybothans



Series: Shameless Smut Shorts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hate to lust, Mild Angst, Smut, Sudden Sex, Tsundere, a smidge of fluff, condom useage, like a tiny bit, porn without much plot, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: Your hunt is stolen out from under you and the Winchesters are to blame. You exact revenge with unintended but not unwanted consequences.





	I'll Be Here

You’d spent weeks tracking down this shifter, feeling angrier and angrier at every person it killed. But now you had it cornered – so to speak. Holed up in a dingy motel just outside a small farm town in Buttfuck, USA, you did your research until you were _sure_.

And then these assholes came along.

They bagged your shifter and had the gall to celebrate like it was their victory to take.

And boy, were you ready for some payback by the time they showed their faces at the bar you were at.

_Earlier that day_

When you’d trotted up behind the two men who were busy making sure the shifter was dead, you wanted to fight. And when they’d given you their names and waited for you to recognize them – only to shrug their presence off – you _really_ wanted to fight. Your fists clenched at your sides and you did everything in your power to not grind your teeth as you struggled to remain composed.

“Never heard of you,” was your terse reply. It was all you could do to not see red.

“Whaddya mean you don’t know of the Winchesters?” The shorter one asked, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. “You should be thankin’, us, doll.” It didn’t go unnoticed how he sized you up with a flick of his eyes from feet to face.

The taller one clenched his jaw and his eyes went briefly skyward as though he chewed on a silent prayer for his brother’s dumb ass.

“For what?! And you guys aren’t fucking celebrities, okay? Christ.”

“Well, excuse me!” He exploded but his brother interrupted.

“Dean, let’s just go.” The taller brother flashed a quick, tight smile in your direction as if to say, _sorry? I guess?_ “We should have checked to see if anyone else was on the case. I should have looked closer. C’mon, Dean.” A big hand grasped his brother’s shoulder and clenched his jacket into his fist before hauling him away. You made out “drinks,” “shower,” and “burgers,” as they clomped away through the woods.

**

You weren’t all that surprised to see them waltz into the bar like they fucking owned the place. There were a couple good-looking locals but these idiots were downright sinful-looking in comparison. Some older men seated at the bar near you raised their heads to assess the newcomers, then bowed them again and went back to farm talk.

Those farmers had bought you your second whiskey and ginger ale and you’d thanked them with a kind smile and an acknowledging nod.

You ducked your head a little when the Winchesters did their cursory glance around the place before leaning against the bar and waiting for service. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched the bartender flirt outrageously with both them. She was rewarded with grins designed by the Gods themselves and compliments to last eighty years. Dean wasted no time turning on the charm and she was practically wrapped around his finger in less than two minutes.

Yeah, payback was gonna be a bitch.

You quietly got up from your seat, took your drink, and strode towards the bathrooms while the brothers were engrossed with the bartender. Which is why the look of utter displeasure mixed with mild surprise on Dean’s face when you tapped him on the shoulder was oh-so delightful. The bartender, still within earshot, shook a drink that didn’t need to be shaken. You saw Dean’s attention go back to the bartender and he smirked, biting his lower lip.

“Hey Dean!” You said a little too loudly with a grin a little too bright.

“Uh,” his eyes darted to you again and his brow darkened while he tried to ascertain what was about to happen. “Uh, hey…?”

“I just ran into whatsherface in the bathroom. She said to tell you she says ‘hi’ and that she ‘had a great time last night.’ God,” you pause, as if racking your brain for some tidbit of information. “What was her name?”

“I don’t,” Dean began.

“Mindy? Melinda? Molly? Mallory?” Your face got more and more scrunched as you listed off names, further confusing yourself for the charade. The bartender had been trying not to seem like she was listening to this interaction, but she was. And closely. “Anyhoo!” You sigh, a sort of half smile on your face. “There are just too many names to remember by this point.” You patted him on the shoulder twice before walking away like your job was fucking done, here.

You smirked inwardly hoping Dean was fuming over the fact you’d probably ruined his chances with the bartender by loudly insinuating he was a slut.

You don’t know why you didn’t go back to your seat at the bar. But you bee-lined for a booth instead and slid all the way in on one bench with your drink cradled delicately in your fingers to slow the ice melting. _Sip_.

You got your phone out and stared at the screen, wholly distracting yourself and wishing you could afford to buy a dozen books even though you’d never find time to read them.

A heavy set of footsteps headed your way and you tuned your hearing into them. They were loud enough to suggest whoever it was wasn’t trying to be stealthy, that they were large, and they were unhappy. Bored, you raised your eyes and saw Dean stomp right up to your booth like a petulant child.

“Yes?” You greeted him, your eyebrows lifting as if to say, _Something wrong?_

“That was totally not cool,” Dean ground out through his teeth. His anger was radiating off him and you hid a grin between your teeth as you sipped lightly at your drink. He reached down and grabbed your ankles off the bench and swung your legs aside as he slid into the seat like a cat – fluidly.

“Sure, have a seat?” You quipped, seeing that your plan had backfired. Now _Dean_ was gonna annoy _you_. You glanced around for the brother and saw him standing a couple tables away, not facing the two of you but he was listening and _hard_.

Dean’s shoulders hunched up and then rolled back and you saw the years of hunting on him like a well-worn leather jacket. “Would you mind? Telling her that it was a joke so I can maybe score in this podunk two-bar town?”

You regarded him openly, eyes a little wide to convey innocence. “But Dean, she didn’t know who you are. I’m just trying to play up your celebrity status.” In your peripheral, you could see Sam trying to fight a grin on his face. It was cute as fuck and entertaining that he seemed to be taking your side.

“Is this because of earlier? Cause we ganked your guy?” He didn’t bother to keep his voice quiet because he wanted you to hear him over the music and also because he was mad.

You rolled your eyes and refused to answer, leaning back against the wall, instead.

Dean clenched his fists a couple times and your blood pounded in your ears. If he swung at you, it was _on._ You might look relaxed and nonchalant but you were ready for him. You had absolutely zero issues taking on Dean Winchester in a fairly crowded bar, especially surrounded by old men who didn’t like newcomers. But he didn’t even look at you. He just stared over your shoulder at the wall for a few heartbeats and then stood up and walked back over to the bar. Your gaze followed him and watched Sam chuckle as Dean stomped back by him. You and Sam briefly caught eyes, exchanging a knowing glance, before Sam went back to the bar with his brother.

You watched Dean try to recuperate the rest of the night and were more pleased than you ought to have been when he left the bar with just his brother in tow.

About an hour after they left, you departed and were mildly annoyed to find their dark, shining Impala in the same motel lot as you. _Just my luck_ , you thought, _they’re staying here of all places_. With a sneer, you parked your car a few spaces away and headed to your door. It was quiet as you let yourself in but you felt oddly like someone – or something – was watching you. A shiver went up your spine as you closed the door behind you. A shower was in order, then a few hours of sleep before you hit the road. You started pulling your shirt off when a hard knocking came at the door, startling you more than you’d like.

“Who the fuck,” you muttered, pulling your shirt back on as you marched over to the door. There was no peephole, why would there be?, so you cracked the door open on its chain. “Can I help you?” You asked upon seeing Dean Winchester’s scowling face behind it.

“Not cool,” he replied through clenched teeth.

“We went over this already?”

His jaw muscles tightened briefly and his eyes moved off to the side, avoiding yours. “Sam sent me over to talk to you.”

“Nothing to talk about. Night.” You tried to shut the door but he stopped you by placing the toe of his boot in the crack. You rolled your eyes exasperatedly. “Move.”

“Let me in.”

“No!”

“Just for a minute. This is awkward as fuck,” Dean muttered, ducking his head slightly as someone walked by, eyeing the both of you warily.

“What if I don’t?”

“I’ll bang on this door all fuckin’ night, Y/N.”

“Jesus. Fine.” You opened the door and let him in. He sat down on the other bed, still averting his eyes from yours and looking absolutely annoyed. “Well?”

“I don’t… look, I don’t know what that shifter meant to you but,”

“Of course you don’t! Why would you, Mr. Rockstar? You just blow into town, kill the nearest monster without doing your research and call it a day, assuming you’re a fuckin’ hero.” Your voice raised a little bit as you spoke until you were almost yelling.

“Well excuse me for doing the job!” He yelled back, throwing his hands into the air.

“That thing killed my sister, you asshat. It killed her and wore her face for… for who knows how long!” You shouted over him. Immediately, his face looked somber and remorseful before it went back to anger.

“How was I supposed to know?!” Dean stood up, finally meeting your heated gaze.

“I dunno, maybe the fact that it moved around so much hinted at the fact somebody else was hunting it?”

Dean’s mouth opened to say something before it shut almost immediately. Apparently you had him there. Your eyebrow arched as you waited for his rebuttal and when he didn’t have one, you stepped back to the door and opened it, gesturing for him to go ahead and leave.

“Ungrateful,” he muttered as he strode past and you slammed the door shut in his face.

“Excuse me?!”

“A little thanks would be nice, sweetheart! Sorry we got _your_ guy but we still got ‘im and a little appreciation would be just _swell_.”

“You’re actually the worst, Dean Winchester. And Sam is second worst!” You raised your voice in case he was in a room nearby.

“Ssh! God, lower your voice!” Dean said as he panicked and pressed a finger to your lips.

“Get your hand off me,” you sputtered and pushed his hand away from your mouth. “I don’t know where that’s been!”

Something changed in Dean’s eyes and it barely registered. You continued glowering at him and finally opened the door again, once more gesturing for him to beat it. He stayed put, his eyes intently studying you, flicking from your eyes to your lips to the door and back again.

“Fine,” he acquiesced.

“Fine!”

His jaw clenched and he shook his head slowly. You noticed he was taking his sweet time leaving. A long moment passed and then he suddenly slammed the door shut, surprising you enough so you stepped back. He followed, stepping forward, keeping only about a foot of distance between you.

“You can go n,” you began and were immediately cut off by his lips on yours. Shocked, you pushed against his chest and stepped away from him again. “What the fuck?”

You stared at him and he at you for what seemed like several minutes. His green eyes, framed by those long eyelashes, captivatingly held your gaze. Something like a question flickered in them, then you stepped towards him and you were kissing again. Your lips and tongue moved effortlessly with his as one of his hands buried itself in your hair at the nape of your neck and the other held your waist. He was warm and smelled comforting and familiar, like a favorite old leather chair. Your hands went to his chest yet again but you made no move to push him away; this time, you felt how firm he was under your touch.

It seemed like before you could even let your mind catch up with your body, Dean had you pressed against the door with his entire body against yours. All too suddenly, he pulled away from kissing you and tilted his head, nuzzling your neck just below your ear. “Is this okay?” He asked after a moment.

You wanted to whimper and plead to him for more but instead you sighed a heavy “yes,” and then his teeth scraped along your pulse point and made you gasp. Your hands pushed up to his shoulders and then around the back of his head where your fingertips scraped through the short hair there. He let a small, needful noise escape his lips against your neck.

His name was a breathy demand on your lips and then his mouth crashed against yours once more. You were utterly lost in him by this point, only able to taste him and feel his weight against you as the rest of your surroundings melted away. When his hands grasped your breasts, you moaned into his mouth and arched your back for more. And he gave you more – firmly squeezing and palming you through your shirt.

“Shit, Dean,” you breathed when you remembered to come up for air.

“Y/N,” he sighed in return, kissing your jaw incessantly.

“If you don’t take these clothes off, so help me,” you replied. That seemed to snap him out of it and he spun you around and backed you towards the bed, which you went along with willingly. On the way, he pushed his hands up under your shirt and you raised your arms so he could remove it and toss it aside. Then his fingers were fumbling with your jeans and you hastily undid the button and zipper before he shoved them off your hips, almost tripping you up as they fell to your knees. You kicked your boots off in order to get out of your pants the rest of the way and he stumbled over them before toeing off his own. The rest of both your clothes came off in a flurry of hand movements, strewn across the room and the spare bed.

Your back hit the bed and Dean wasted no time in crawling above you, kissing your chest, neck, jaw, and mouth. He was practically worshipping your body.

“Jesus, Dean. You do this with all the women who cock-block you?”

“Very funny,” he muttered into your neck as he lowered his hips to yours. He was hard and hot, rutting against you as you opened your legs for him. “One sec.” His heavy warmth disappeared for a moment as he retrieved a condom from his discarded pants.

Your bottom lip disappeared between your teeth as you watched him roll on the latex. When he looked at you with those green eyes filled with lust and desire, you almost melted. His fist was still wrapped around his cock and he pumped slowly, his gaze traveling the length of your body. Since it didn’t seem like he was going to touch you right away, you slipped a hand between your legs. You were wet and it was easy to slide a finger between your folds, burying it up to the first knuckle inside your warmth. Dean licked his lips, watching intently to learn what you liked. You pulled your finger back up and gently circled your clit, your hips rocking into your own touch. After a moment, he positioned himself between your legs again and you assumed it was for a better view.

Dean glanced up at your face and saw you watching him. A faint smirk tugged at his lips before he went back to watching your fingers spread your labia and smear your slick from entrance to clit.

“You look so damn delicious,” Dean mumbled. He reached forward, placing a hand on your inner thigh as his thumb pulled you open more. “Mm, show me.”

Without hesitation, you slid your middle finger back into your aching sex and moaned softly, wishing it was him, instead. You twisted your finger and pumped it in and out several times while his thumb moved up and pressed against your clit.

“Wanna watch you come,” he said, his voice low.

“Shit,” you replied, unable to think of what else to say. You pushed another finger in and he barely choked back a moan. His thumb was slowly rubbing your clit and you needed more. “Fuck, Dean, lick me.”

He let go of his dick and both hands reached under you, scooping your ass off the bed and pulling you towards him as he leaned forward on his elbows. Your knees went over his shoulders and his tongue swiped through your folds. It felt so goddamn good; you asked for more. He happily obliged and worshipped your sex with his tongue. But you needed something to fill you; you were about to beg him to fuck you when he pushed a thumb into you. Your hips rolled slightly and he pulled back just enough to spit gently on your clit. Before you could process that, he dove back in and tongued your clit mercilessly as his thumb lazily pushed into you again and again.

You were so close and you knew he could feel it. He looked up at your face while his tongue and lips worked your clit; his thumb was replaced by his index and middle fingers, causing you to moan loudly. He took that as a sign of encouragement and crooked his fingers perfectly to hit that inside spot and it made your back arch and cuss words flew out of your mouth.

He groaned while his lips were locked around your clit and fucked you hard with his fingers until you came undone, trembling and pulsing and clenching while you moaned his name.

Dean sat back on his heels while you recuperated and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Your eyes fluttered open and he grinned down at you. “Fuck, you taste good.”

Your eyes went down to his still-hard cock before going back up to his face. “You gonna fuck me or sit there and stare at me?”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice,” he replied, still grinning. “Turn over, sweetheart.”

Happily, you complied with his request, turning on to your stomach.

“On your knees,” he directed; you followed. His hands squeezed your ass before moving to your hips as he lined himself up with you. “You ready?”

“Fuck. Me. De-OH!” He slammed into you, filling you in one go and you had to push back against him or get pushed into the mattress. Dean set a brutal pace, taking your directive to fuck you seriously. His hips snapped against you quick and hard, turning your every exhale into a sharply punctuated moan.

“Shit you feel good,” he sighed, tightening his grip on your hips. “Mm so fuckin’ wet and tight.”

You weren’t really that surprised of Dean Winchester’s filthy mouth; with lips like that, you’d be disappointed if he didn’t have one.

He set one foot beside your knee to get a better angle and you struggled to keep your hips raised as he fucked you into the mattress. You weren’t sure if this counted as hate sex at this point since you most definitely did not hate what he was doing to you.

“Oh, God!” You cried out as he finally fucked your hips down and straddled your closed legs, making you even tighter for him. “Dean!”

“Yeah, babydoll? That feel good?” You could only emit a loud, whimpering moan in response as he pounded into you. “Unh, fuck, you gonna come again?”

It wasn’t so much a question as an observation but you moaned in the affirmative regardless. Dean lowered himself onto his elbows, his entire body covering yours now, and slid a hand under you to squeeze a breast. Your eyes rolled back in your head and you shoved back against him so your ass slammed into his hips.

His breathing was heavy and labored and he grunted as he fucked you and was fucked by you. The angle was deep and delicious, filling you completely. He tweaked your nipple and bit your shoulder and that was it for you – your eyes squeezed shut as your pussy started milking him for all he was worth. It was so utterly intense that you literally saw stars and screamed into the bed.

“Shit! Fuck!” He gasped as he shoved into you a few more times before his hips stuttered and he let out a low, pleasure-filled groan. You felt his cock throbbing inside of you after he stilled, his forehead against your shoulder and hot, panting breath on your skin.

“God damn!” You finally exhaled.

“Yeah,” Dean panted, lifting himself off of you and rolling onto his side. “That was….” He didn’t finish his thought, just let out a heavy breath and grinned. You couldn’t help but grin back as he pulled you against him; his heart was pounding in his chest, steadily slowing down with every breath he took.

The two of you laid there in silence for a moment before you tilted your head up to look at him. His eyelids were heavy but the smile creases remained at the corners. Your lips met and he kissed you deeply, softly, passionately. He pushed a hand through your hair and cupped the back of your head and you wanted to kiss him for the rest of your life.

Those soft kisses turned sleepy and you fought to stay awake. Dean smirked at your attempts to remain awake. “Go ahead and sleep, sweetheart.”

“Mm, the sun’s coming up.” You closed your eyes. “Will you be here?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be here.” He kissed you again, this time on your forehead, and then pulled the covers up over you both.


End file.
